Teroema da Mais Valia Absoluta
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: Mu de Áries reflete sobre o impacto que seu convívio com com Aldebaran de Touro provocou na reputação do companheiro. O que é pagar o preço de se manter um relacionamento com um Cavaleiro de Ouro tido como suspeito de amotinação? Yaoi, Aldebaran & Mu


_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

* * *

**Informação para o leitor:**

_Contém yaoi _(contém relacionamento amoroso entre homens)  
_Avaliação etária:_ T (situações adultas e/ou polemizáveis)  
_Par citado: _Aldebaran X Mu

* * *

** TEOREMA DA MAIS-VALIA ABSOLUTA**  
_Por: **Deneb Rhode**_

_"A necessidade é cega até que se torna consciente. Liberdade é a consciência da necessidade"  
(Atribuída a Karl Marx)_

—Caramba, isso tá feio! Dói muito?

—Bom, não vou fazer de conta que não dói. Dói sim. Mas tem uma cara pior do que realmente é, não foi nada de grave.

Ouço mal-humorado, tento disfarçar um suspiro de censura. "Não foi nada de grave", sei...bela história. Penso, num lampejo de sadismo corretivo, em limpar melhor as bordas do ferimento, rombo escancarado e sangrento, amarílis enorme, vermelha e negra, feita de carne. Um anti-séptico ardido, raspar melhor, tirar cascas. Aí, quem sabe ele resolvesse largar essa estúpida propaganda familiar de homem viril, forte, imagem do valente que agüenta tudo.

—Mentiroso. Esse treco aí tá fundo, entrou dum lado e saiu do outro Vai dizer que não dói?

—Mentiroso não: eu já disse que dói. Mas não foi grave: eu não estou aqui? Deu para vir normal, sem problemas. Então, não foi grave mesmo.

Ele está de costas para mim enquanto troco as bandagens do curativo, e Kiki parece muito mais interessado na forma e tamanho do machucado do que em olhar para minha cara. Que sorte. Percebo os músculos da face contraídos, meus lábios apertados, funda inconformidade. Meus olhos a essas alturas já devem estar me traindo, mostrando um a um os itens de uma coleção de sentimentos negativos. Sinto o fel de quem reprova. Sinto o azedo da dissensão. Sinto vestígios de choque. Sinto raiva disso tudo. E tristeza. Sinto-me arrependido pela idéia que cogitei. Fazer doer mais...Já dói. Dói muito.

E ele agüenta.

Isso é desgastante, exaustivo. Peço uns minutos de licença, tempo para beber água. Preciso sair da vertigem, não estou disfarçando bem absolutamente nada. Mas ele é sempre um cavalheiro: me dá o espaço que preciso, segue conversando com o menino, naturalmente. Por agora, finge que não viu. Eu me engano, pensando que, quem sabe, ele não notou nada mesmo. Acho que, lá no fundo, gosto de ter alguma ilusão estéril nessas horas.

Vou até a talha, puxo uma cadeira. Meu copo está vazio, não preciso de água, mas de ar. Por que ele faz isso? Será que ele acha que não sei o que aconteceu, que ninguém ia me avisar antes que ele pudesse vir para cá? Ou ele sinceramente acha que não foi nada? "Nada" não parecia exatamente o assunto da carta de Aiolia de Leão, que chegou no pombo-correio, quase uma semana atrás.

_ Mu, você sabe que não sou muito de escrever para você. Mas desta vez, achei que devia Além do mais, vendo de perto essa bela cachorrada que você sabe, são nossos ditos "companheiros" de Exército, duvido muito que alguém lhe contasse em detalhes o que aconteceu. _

_Talvez você já tenha visto algum comunicado oficial sobre ações de Alto Comando na Geórgia, missão dessas bem porcas, que mandam um cara só para conter uma divisão armada ou um monstro qualquer, dos que por si já vale o título de calamidade pública. Conheço bem como é, viviam aprontando essas coisas comigo. O velho papo furado de "vocês são Cavaleiros de Ouro, se bastam sozinhos para enfrentar mil batalhões". Pura sacanagem, na prática._

Vi sim. E estava apreensivo. Fiquei sabendo da participação de dois oficiais: Shura de Capricórnio, "voluntário para a missão", como sempre fazia e Aldebaran de Touro "enviado como resgate". Se precisou de um resgate, a coisa realmente foi feia. E o memorando, profissional e lacônico como convém a qualquer papel de exército não dava detalhes a mais além de "missão cumprida com êxito, fora do cronograma original. Feridos encaminhados para socorro em hospitais habilitados para tratamento". Desde o dia que li a nota, tentei sem resultados saber o que acontecia. Escrevi de volta para não ter resposta, ninguém se prontificava a dizer onde e como estavam os dois. Para meu desespero, não tinha mais notícias de Aldebaran. Que me perdoem, mas concordo absolutamente com o que diz a carta: "bela cachorrada" que são esses companheiros de armas! Na hora em que mais se precisa deles, fazem de conta que a gente não existe!

E "feridos"..."Feridos", no plural...

_Bom, vou ser direto e reto: seu homem se machucou bem desta vez. Menos que o Shura, verdade, que é suicida compulsivo e qualquer hora ainda consegue realizar o sonho de virar substrato de farelo queimado: quanto mais eu olho, mais fico imaginando se não dava menos trabalho pra ele usar a tal Excalibur no próprio pescoço de uma vez. Mas, então: lá foi Aldebaran sozinho tirar o Shura literalmente de papos de aranha, das mais raras, gordas, cabeludas, a menor com uns quatro metros. Aí, claro, sobrou para ele. Tomou uma bela fisgada no ombro esquerdo, armadura não segurou._

_(Olha, não culpo você dessa parte. Não ia agüentar. Não tinha COMO agüentar. Não fique pensando que consertou mal, nada disso)._

Bela tentativa de consolo, totalmente esfarrapado. Eu tinha que ser realista, era sim mais motivo ainda para me sentir péssimo. Vamos ser diretos: culpa minha que a armadura falhou. Quem afinal cuida delas? E elas não seriam feitas para agüentar qualquer coisa? "Qualquer coisa" exclui aranhas gigantes?

_Disseram que chegou no hospital carregando o outro, mas com o braço todo preto, o resto daquela cor ruça de múmia asteca, suando, gelado e com o coração saindo do trilho. A natureza: aranha tem veneno. Resumindo: falaram bastante em amputação. Se ele agüentasse vivo, claro._

E ele disse que não foi grave. Não foi, claro...quem ele acha que iria acreditar? Logo eu?! Me aparece todo sorrisos, fazendo de conta que foi banalidade, só ajudar um gato a descer da árvore. Isso já é inconseqüência! E inconseqüência que chama inconseqüência dos outros: ralhei bem com o Kiki na hora em que ele apareceu no ar e caiu bem em cima do ombro ferido, esperando que, como sempre, Aldebaran o erguesse acima da cabeça. Foi horrível ver um braço vigoroso como aquele falhar igual a um mecanismo que solta as molas, não agüentar o peso de um garotinho de sete anos. Ter que vê-lo pedir desculpas ao menino por isso. Vê-lo tentar me fazer sorrir: "Ah, Mu, não precisa ficar bravo com ele. Não foi nada, só um probleminha..."

Senti o sangue ferver. Mais uma vez engoli tudo. Doía em mim. Não me arrependo até agora do tamanho de bronca que dei no Kiki. Mas reconheço que falhei bastante também. Foi culpa minha ter guardado os detalhes, sem compartilhar a notícia ruim com meu pupilo. Kiki já está em idade de deixar de ser escandaloso, deveria se comportar como gente, não ficar pulando nos outros, se pendurando como um macaco estabanado. Mas reconheço: ele não é burro. Teria agido de outro modo se tivesse alguma idéia das condições do meu parceiro. Fui eu que não falei nada. E pra que isso?

Fato: quando erro, erro em progressão geométrica.

_Olha, foi grave. Mas não se apavore, tudo ficou bem. Cavaleiro é mesmo uma raça dura, e por sorte o Estado Maior achou conveniente mandar depressa oficiais médicos, com tratamento específico para aquele tipo de veneno. Seu companheiro é valente, não vai morrer nem ficar aleijado. Não estou dizendo que ele está bom, cheio de moral, pronto para outra: agora que escrevo, ele está sim doente, num leito da Enfermaria, não consegue comer nem mexer os dedos da mão esquerda. Está tonto, tem fraqueza, pressão caiu. E sente muita dor. Faz parte. Daqui adiante vai melhorar, mas precisa de uns dias. _

_Pode levar um tempo para ele aparecer na sua casa, então não estranhe nem se aflija. Sei que você está preocupado, tanto que já escreveu para Enfermaria, Protocolo, Estado Maior, Corregedoria, Intendência de Praças, Arquivo, os diabos. Até para o Mestre você escreveu—logo você, que nunca foi de querer muito papo com ele. Mas, cabeça-fria, respira, conta até três: está tudo em ordem, no fim deu tudo certo._

"Deu tudo certo", nada.

Fico pensando em tudo o que deu errado, não só por Aldebaran ter se ferido tanto, mas o principal: como isso foi acontecer. Essas missões de "um contra o inferno", quando não são voluntárias tem significado real em bem mais que "Cavaleiros de Ouro, se bastam sozinhos para enfrentar mil batalhões". Uma sinonímia bem ruim.

Como Aiolia lembrou, ele mesmo era a vítima favorita para esse tipo de coisa, e já há um bom tempo. Aiolia, o conhecido "irmão do traidor", mesmo sangue do homem que atentou contra a vida de Athena, eterna "persona non grata", o "deslocado". Por isso mesmo, ideal para encarar o diabo em pessoa: "se é para algo ser perdido, que se perca o mínimo, o dispensável ou o que causa problemas", reza a lógica cruel do meio militar. Lugar de traidor, de encrenqueiro, de quem caiu em desgraça é no coração da pior batalha, sem qualquer ajuda na hora de encarar o inimigo. Se vencer, atinge-se um objetivo. Se perder, morre, mas elimina-se um inconveniente. Para quem pensa em estratégias nos bastidores, é lucro de todo jeito.

Desta vez mandaram Aldebaran. Sozinho, para resgatar um voluntário notadamente depressivo e suicida. Não precisa ser nenhum gênio para ver que o prestígio dele anda bem mais avariado que o braço esquerdo. Logo ele, oficial sempre tão respeitado: poderoso e eficiente, metódico e cortês, um general invencível no campo de batalha, um diplomata acima de falhas nos bastidores. Qual seria a nódoa tão severa que existe na ficha de Aldebaran de Touro, algo tão grave que justificasse tal tratamento? Onde foi que ele errou?

Ou melhor...não seria o único erro dele a conhecida associação íntima com um certo outro Cavaleiro de Ouro, insubordinado e relapso, visto como possível amotinado, que já há anos aparenta dar só o mínimo indispensável de serviço para não ser considerado desertor? O mal-visto Cavaleiro de Áries, que certo dia abandonou o Santuário sem grandes explicações? E que bem se desconfia, enquanto vive isolado, longe nas montanhas do Himalaia, deve tramar e conspirar veladamente contra o Mestre?

Então...o erro não seria...justamente...esse?

—Mu, tudo bem? Você sumiu...

Sou pinçado de meus devaneios amargos: lá está ele na porta, o ombro em frangalhos coberto pudicamente com uma toalha, expressão sem jeito de quem está interrompendo. Olho para ele com mais embaraço ainda, o copo absolutamente vazio e seco na minha mão. Tento remendar o instante constrangido.

—Desculpa, eu...eu estava um pouco cansado, parei aqui. Me distraí completamente. Foi falta de consciência dessa minha cabeça oca, deixei seu curativo no meio, que bobagem que eu fiz. Mas já dou um jeito, espera, vou buscar a bandagem e o remédio...

Procuro me afastar depressa, levar meu rosto perturbado para alguma direção que ele não veja. Retorno ao quarto, ao menos, desta vez não achei Kiki: deve ter saído para brincar enquanto eu estava longe. Pego vidros e pacotes de gaze, nesse tempo esforço para me recompor. Tão difícil. Na volta, prego um sorriso na cara infeliz, tento não fixar muito o par de olhos compreensivos que me seguem.

—Puxe uma cadeira, sente para eu poder alcançar.

Ele obedece, dócil como sempre. Por dentro eu quero gritar. Tiro a toalha, mais uma vez encaro aquela monstruosidade de bordas escurecidas, necrosadas, que nem agüenta uma sutura.

Injusto. Mais que isso, um abuso, exploração indecente. Atropelo da ética.

Aqui é o Himalaia, a montanha mais amaldiçoada, onde é impossível chegar a não ser fazendo toda a subida: com as dificuldades de se escalar as piores escarpas e as armadilhas terríveis que magia antiga pôs no caminho. É nesta montanha que eu vivo, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries, insubordinado, o eremita conspirador, que um dia, acredita-se, há de voltar a mão contra a própria ordem. Foi aqui que ele veio me ver: o campeão magnífico e exemplar, que mesmo sendo perfeito agora é visto com reservas. Pelo caminho todo levando bagagem, com um braço que mal se mexe e uma úlcera devastadora no ombro. Após dias de hospital, que, acho, nem foram suficientes.

Me detenho olhando os contornos de seu rosto. O sorriso pacífico não é bastante para esconder as marcas de sofrimento. Ele emagreceu nesses dias. Parece cansado, olhos fundos, o tom de bronze da pele menos vivo, tocado por um sutil véu mortiço, cinza. Quase a imagem de um santo mártir. Corro a vista para o braço, noto o abrir e fechar de dedos ainda bastante emperrados, dificuldade testada a cada minuto, quase inconscientemente.

Chaga, paralisia e demérito. Meus presentes de agradecimento para ele após anos de vida feliz em comum. As estrelas são testemunhas do quanto eu o amo, do quanto ele é importante para mim. Ele é tudo o que faz valer à pena, e aceitei sofrer por isso. Desde que nos unimos, existo para contar minutos, esperando vê-lo aparecer nesta torre, e de algum modo, fui muito afortunado. Porque ele nunca deixou de vir. Nosso acordo: eu esperava e ele vinha. Era angustiante, quase enlouquecedor esperar. Foi o preço que paguei.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ia vendo Aldebaran jogar fora o conforto e a luz do sol, trocar voluntariamente calor por frio. Escalar montanha no Himalaia, obstinadamente. O vi jogar fora segurança. O vi jogar fora conforto. O vi jogar fora a liberdade, a juventude. A cada vez que vinha, tudo, cumprindo a parte dele. Nunca falhou.

Agora o vejo doente, se arrastando feliz para a lama. Jogando fora a única coisa que parecia ter sobrado inteira: o prestígio. É um suicida bem mais insano que o próprio Shura.

Tudo para estar aqui. Pagou muito mais que eu por essa vida, discrepância enorme. Está se arruinando.

Não dá mais.

—...Alde...

Minha voz quase não sai. Ah, nada disso: mando o nó goela abaixo, busco uma expressão de firmeza. Não é hora de vacilar. Ele demonstra que tem minha atenção: enquanto cubro o machucado com faixas novas, murmura um "sim?", conservando o sorriso, naquela voz grave, sedutora, inocentemente provocativa. Sacudo a cabeça: não é hora de me deixar enfeitiçar.

—Precisamos conversar. Sério. Como pessoas adultas.

—Tudo bem—dito sem nenhum abalo, a mesma calma feliz enquanto puxa a cabeleira para o lado, livrando campo para eu ajeitar as bandagens. Será que ele não entendeu?

—Você...você por acaso tem alguma noção do que está fazendo?

—Claro que sim. No momento estou sentado na sua frente, recebendo curativos.

Minha angústia se transforma em fúria durante um par de segundos. Lanço as mãos crispadas sobre as faixas de gaze, retendo no limite a vontade de apertar os dedos ali com toda a minha força. Pelas galáxias, ele estava merecendo!

—Eu disse conversar **como pessoas adultas**, pode ser?!

Ele responde com um "tá bom, desculpe", numa feição gaiata, como um moleque travesso flagrado roubando pêras. Seguro o cenho, na tentativa de gerenciar um início de enxaqueca e minha própria irritação. Tomo fôlego, vou contendo minha voz, medindo as palavras. Tenho que ter calma. Tenho que ser racional. É para ser dito. Ainda que isso enfraqueça nossa relação, mesmo que a desmanche, que ele não venha mais me ver. Não interessa, é o certo falar! Estou fazendo por ele!

—Olha...esse ferimento. Eu estou sabendo de tudo, Aiolia me escreveu. Missão suicida do Shura, e mandaram você sozinho tirar ele de lá, não foi?

—Foi isso, sim.

—E você sabe por que mandaram logo você fazer isso? Por que não mandaram o Aiolia como sempre fazem, ou quem sabe uma tropa de apoio?

—Porque...bom, acho que não ando muito popular ultimamente.

Fala isso rindo, como se fosse uma piada. Fico travado no lugar, imóvel. Acho que tenho um louco diante dos olhos. Não tenho palavras, é só desconcerto, desolação, ânimo vencido.

—...Aldebaran...

Ele aos poucos para de rir, se descurva lentamente. Se ajeitando na cadeira, aproxima as costas de mim. Respondo, meus braços atendem o chamado da pele morena exposta, dispondo-se obedientes ao redor de seu pescoço. Toco-lhe o peito. Sua mão direita toma-me os dedos, brinca com a palma, em gesto meditativo.

—Acho que sei o que você está pensando._"Como é que pode logo Aldebaran ser mandado numa missão desse tipo, nomeado para uma porcaria dessas? Que foi que fez de errado para levar um castigo assim?"_ Pois é, minha ficha na teoria sempre foi das mais certinhas. Mas...

Ele suspira. Eu sinto calafrios. No fundo eu mesmo preferia não encarar o tema, seguir na vida que eu levo, tão conveniente. Não digo nada, apenas aguardo. Um segundo que passa como se fosse um ano, dolorido, áspero, torturante.

—...parece que minha vida pessoal incomoda a chefia. Não acham muito adequado eu dividir cama e ter família com um quase desertor, suspeito de amotinação.

Era isso. Doeu. Sinto o coração em trapos, peso na alma. Ele sabe, ele entende, vê a coisa tal qual é. E o pior: isso está certo. Nada além de fatos. Quero afastar minhas mãos, tremor gelado tomando conta delas. Ele enlaça os dedos nos meus, com gentil firmeza. Me impede de ir embora.

Preciso responder, e não tenho nada que possa falar. Implorar desculpas não parece suficiente. Garimpo palavras ao meu redor, busco-as escrutinando as paredes criadas pelos ancestrais de Lemúria. As quais ele, homem comum, tornou mais aconchegantes ao longo dos últimos anos.

—Mas...e agora? O que você vai fazer?

—Curativos, até o ombro ficar bom.

Ah, o eterno senso de humor. Não acho graça. Desta vez nem me irrito: apenas meneio baixo a cabeça, rendido na derrota e no absurdo. Ele espera, como se pudesse ouvir um discurso sem texto, fora do alcance dos olhos. Consegue ler até o meu silêncio.

—Não tem outra coisa, Mu. Se desconfiam de mim, não sou ninguém para fazê-los mudar de idéia. Não tem jeito.

—Mas...

Porque é tão difícil ter coragem nessas horas? Busco alguma vontade de continuar, dizer o que é certo. Afinal, o resultado desses termos é claro: a solução do problema existe, e é fácil. Não tem nada de impossível.

—...tem jeito sim. Você é um homem inteligente, Aldebaran. Sabe o que está lhe causando problemas. Então: sabe o que tem que fazer.

Não vou além. Já foi um milagre conseguir impor um tom frio, objetivo na minha voz. Tento acenar racionalidade. Meus gestos agem em contradição com minhas palavras: me permito abraçá-lo, timidamente. Sentir o cheiro bom de sua pele, bronze cálido que tantas vezes me acolheu. Deixo meu cabelo rolar sobre o rosto: quero estar livre para chorar. Ele me afaga as mechas, tranqüilamente. Sinto concreto o passar do tempo: grãos de areia correndo numa ampulheta, quase a se esgotar. E a imagem dele é uma esfinge em repouso, indecifrável, sem desafios, contendo a serenidade de respostas que não achei. Olhos indo longe no horizonte alaranjado, vista distante da tarde na janela.

—...A escala de terça-feira é uma loucura, não acha?

Típica desconversa. Não é do costume dele. Estranho: por um segundo ergo as marcas na testa, em perplexidade. Mas não digo nada. O incômodo da situação deve afetá-lo também. Dar voltas no assunto, não ir direto ao ponto. Talvez não queira me ferir. Não devia: ele tem o direito de ser honesto. Fico quieto, o deixo falar o que quiser. Ele prossegue.

—É igual a de segunda e de quarta, que são iguais as de quinta e sexta-feira, com a única diferença que tem formação de tropas no pátio da ágora e também alguma instrução para dar para os soldados logo cedo. Os coitados morrendo de sono, e o comandante igual. De manhã acordamos cedo, mas no exército nunca é cedo demais. Vestir armadura, ajeitar a cara no espelho, fazer de conta que estamos vendendo disposição. Depois vamos saber quais são os excitantes desafios que o dia reserva: chegando na mesa, o normal é ver uma fila de três ou quatro ordenanças arrancando os cabelos. Cada um com um problema mais enrolado que o outro, querendo resolver tudo para ontem. E é só o começo. Administrar crises, ir atrás de cada coisa, depois ir ver Estado Maior, Mestre, outros Cavaleiros, tropas...reuniões...mais problemas. Fora as ações de campo: ser enérgico nessa hora, acertar a mão para voltar com uma escoriação ou duas, mas cuidar de voltar vitorioso. Glória é a alma do negócio, afinal.

Não consigo deixar de pensar no ombro dele, ganhando dimensões filosóficas. Dar o sangue pelo serviço, um olho pelo sucesso, um rim para ser querido. Em várias instituições, aqueles que morrem em serviço são promovidos. Não é o caso da nossa, mas não deixa de ser irônico. Morrer e alcançar triunfo, honras a serem celebradas num caixão. Os deuses da guerra, parece, querem mortos até seus aliados.

—No fim das contas, isso que é ser Cavaleiro de Ouro. Você tem obrigações. E em troca recebe um monte de status e recursos para mandar num monte de gente. Quanto melhor sucedido, mais recursos tem e mais gente lhe obedece. É a recompensa. Ser respeitado, influente, dominar, sobressair-se...Freqüentar o gabinete privativo do Mestre, jantar com o Estado Maior. Ser a opinião mais importante a ser ouvida, ter amplos poderes de decisão. Ter um soldo mais alto, gratificações polpudas. Dinheiro à vontade para torrar em Atenas. Admiração. Poder, muito além do Cosmos.

Tudo o que ele está vendo sumir, lentamente. Ou já desapareceu. Concordo, pesaroso: afinal, eu sabia que ele tem noção da realidade. Não está cego, nem louco. Ele tem a medida do prejuízo bem calculada, juros e encargos.

—...Posso ser sincero? Troco tudo isso por uma boa ferroada de aranha gigante. Desde que você faça o curativo depois. O gosto de sentir essas suas mãos vale muito mais.

Engasgo.

—Como?? Mas você não tem um pingo de juízo!

—Muito pelo contrário: sou um tremendo interesseiro. Afinal...a escala de terça é igual a de segunda e a de quarta, quinta, sexta. Prestígio é para ela, para a ordem, para comandar soldados. Comandos, isso é o de praxe, triunfos, haverá muitos, chance de conseguir é o mais fácil...

Recosta-se em mim, encontra no meu corpo o amparo ideal. Eu o aceito, rendido, ansioso por tê-lo comigo. Envolvo-o em meus braços, mergulho o rosto em seu colo. Me aferro a ele, como se não quisesse deixá-lo ir embora nunca mais.

—Agora, momentos como este, ao seu lado...cada um é um tesouro único. Absolutamente especial, para guardar. Se acham errado, suspeito que eu esteja aqui, problema deles: lamento pelo Estado Maior. Mas entendo: não estão na minha cabeça para saber minhas intenções...

Ergue meu rosto, descortinando-o. Estou sorrindo. Não seguro mais. Nem resisto às lágrimas. Não tem mais porque.

—...e muito menos na minha pele, para sentir o que eu sinto.

Delicadamente seca as trilhas úmidas em minha face. Eu beijo a ponta de seus dedos. Me conduz, leve, de encontro a si, toque gentil, com a reverência de um devoto. Cola os lábios nos meus. Eu respondo, ardente, me deixo levar. Na minha cabeça as palavras "conspirador", "erro", "demérito" vão se afogando num turbilhão, paz dos felizes carregando tudo embora. Ele está vivo. Ele está comigo. Mais que tudo: ele quer estar comigo. Mesmo que seja o seu grande defeito, único erro, inaceitável.

Melhor não complicar. Viver um minuto por vez, o agora. Ontem já acabou, fosse com alegrias ou dores. E o dia de amanhã é só hipóteses. A única certeza: enquanto eu puder sentir esses ombros junto a mim, vai estar tudo bem.

* * *

Notas: _Estado Maior_ consiste no grupo de militares de confiança que aconselha um líder. Esse grupo não depende de patentes, e funciona como auxiliar importante na cúpula da administração do exército e no planejamento estratégico de ações.

_ A origem da frase usada no início é controversa. O conjunto da citação é atribuído freqüentemente a Karl Marx, embora não tenha sido possível confirmar ou localizar informações sobre a veracidade dessa origem. O conteúdo, no entanto é muito mais associável à filosofia de Hegel_.

* * *

Fan fiction concluída em 7 de outubro de 2007. Idéia surgida a partir da letra da canção "Tudo Bem", de Lulu Santos e Nelson Motta.

Dedicada com carinho especial a todos os que sempre estiveram ao nosso lado, nos momentos tristes e felizes, acreditando no potencial do sempre afinado dueto Aldebaran & Mu. Foi um trabalho constante em busca de espaço, tolerância e convivência pacífica no fandom Saint Seiya. E hoje posso dizer, se esse conceito ganhou mais aceitação, só conseguiu isso graças às boas pessoas que se dispuseram a caminhar conosco, apoiando o par com seus esforços ou consentindo com ele sem restrições, de coração totalmente aberto.

Em especial, agradecimentos do fundo da alma para **Tanko** e **Dark Shaka**, meus amigos maravilhosos e colegas leais do chamado "triunvurato tourocarneirista". Sem vocês, não teria acontecido nada, podem estar certos disso. Muito obrigada por tudo.

* * *


End file.
